Single
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: one-shot based off of Ne-Yo and New Kids on the Blocks's Single.


"Hey Guys." The East High Golden Couple said as they walked hand in hand up to their friends.

"Hey Troy, Gabs" Their friends Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor and Kelsi Nelson said.

"Okay now that the love birds are here I have some great news." Chad said to the group also receiving a glare from Troy and Gabriella about the "lovebirds" comment.

"Okay what is it Chad." Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"You guys know that new club that just opened up?"

"Club V?" Troy said as he sat down with Gabriella in his lap.

"Yeah well they are having something special tonight, something about the owner coming to town but anyway they are letting everyone in at half price." Chad said excited.

"Cool we defiantly have to go tonight." Zeke said as Chad agreed.

"Yeah who's in?" Chad soon heard a unison of "yeah" coming from his friends.

As they started to talk about what they were going to do tonight they were interrupted by Ms. Darbus coming in.

"Alright everyone settle down. Today we are going to talk about how the great story Romeo and Juliet is still in works today."

Everyone in the class groaned knowing that this would lead to a story that none of them wanted to hear.

"Great we're going to talk about how two teens romance is compared to our today. "I highly doubt that today teens are going to stab themselves to be together." Chad said as everyone in the class laughed and Ms. Darbus glared at him.

"Well Mr. Danforth I guess you can finish your little comment with me in detention. See me at free period." Ms. Darbus said as Chad slammed his head in his desk as the rest of the classed laughed.

During lunch the gang had continued their conversation they had this morning until Gabriella had got a phone call.

"Hold on guys, I got take this." Gabriella said as she got up and left to answer her phone.

**Gabriella/ **_Gabriella's Mom_

"**Hey Mom." **

"_Hi sweetie."_

"**So what's up that you had to call me at school" **

"_Oh well I just wanted to let you know that your uncle is in town this week."_

"**No way uncle John is in town." Gabriella said getting excited. **

"_Yeah but he can't come over tonight because he said something about his new club he has here." Inez said confused._

"**Wait is it's name Club V." Gabriella said thinking about what Chad said earlier.**

"_Yeah you know about it." _

"**Yeah the gang and I are going there tonight." **

"_Oh okay I'll tell him to put you guys on the list then. He's out back playing basketball with your father."_

"**As they always are. Anyway thanks again mom. I'll see you when I get there."**

"_Okay, are you going to tell the gang?" Inez said to her daughter who had just got an idea._

"**Nope I think I'll keep it as a surprise." Gabriella said as she hung up the phone with a smirk.**

"This is going to fun." Gabriella said as she walked back to the gang at their usual lunch table.

"Everything okay babe." Troy said as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah fine." Gabriella said as she kissed him and then finished talking.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

When the gang got out of school they each went home to go find something to wear. When Gabriella got home she saw her uncle and they talked for a while, her telling him everything and him telling her about the club. Her uncle soon left saying that he had to get ready and that he would see her later on that night. Now Gabriella was upstairs getting ready wearing a blue strapless shirt that show off her belly and a pair of tight jeans that fit her body perfectly and a pair of black heals. She had her hair down which showed off how long and curly they were and her jewelry which was her T necklace Troy gave her and some sliver bracelets she got for her birthday.

"Gabriella, Troy is here." Gabriella heard her brother call up to her.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute."

Troy was downstairs talking with Gabriella's brother Christian about their upcoming game against West High.

"Yeah dude we are going to kick their a-" Troy started but was cut off by his girlfriend coming the stairs. He looked up and the next thing he knew his mind started to explore about what he really wanted to do. He was cut off of his thoughts by someone hitting his arm.

"Dude stop checking out my sister." Christian said as he punched Troy in the arm.

"Ow. What am I'm suppose to do she hot as hell." Troy said as Chris rolled his eyes and Gabriella came down the stairs smirking.

"Why thank you very much and I must say you look pretty damn hot yourself." Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only for you babe." Troy said as he leaned in to kiss her which she gladly returned.

"Um hello big brother in the room." Chris said as Troyella groaned and broke apart.

"Sorry Chris." Gabriella said giggling.

"Yeah whatever have fun tonight." Chris said as they walked out.

"Oh we will." Troy said smirking as Gabriella giggled.

Troyella rode to the club and when they got there they saw their friends outside waiting on them.

"Hey guys." They both said.

"Hey."

"Okay now that everyone is here lets go in." Ryan said as he took Kelsi's hand and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Oh No" Taylor said as they all looked at her.

"What wrong babe." Chad said as everyone followed her glare and everyone gasps. The line to get into Club V was around the coner. It would take 2 hours for them to get in.

"Way to go Chad. You tell us to come on a day when its packed." Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"My bad I didn't know." Chad said throwing his hands up in defense.

As Chad and Sharpay went back and forth fighting Gabriella just looked at them.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" They all look at her.

"Will you two shut up for a minute." Gabriella said looking at them.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Now come with me." Gabriella said as they all looked at each other confused.

"Where." Troy said looking at his girlfriend confused.

"Just come on." Gabriella said as her friends followed her to the front of the line.

"Um babe what are you doing." Troy said looking at her.

"You'll see." Gabriella said and then turned to the bodyguard.

"Name please." The bodyguard said.

"Montez." Gabriella said with a smile as the guy looked for her name.

"Alright come this way. You are in the VIP section."Gabriella just turned to see her shocked friend faces.

"Come on guys. Do you just want to stand out her all day." Gabriella said smirking as they followed her.

"Here you are your uncle will be here shortly." The guy said as he sat them down.

"UNCLE?" They all say as they look at Gabriella

"Right I guess I should tell you guys." Gabriella said but was cut off by…

"There's my favorite neice." John said as he walked up to them.

"Uncle John!" Gabriella said as she ran and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again." He said

"And these must be your friends you told me so much about." John said looking at them.

"Yeah this is Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and my boyfriend Troy." Gabriella said pointing to them.

"Guys this is my uncle John Montez, The owner of this club." Gabriella said as the guys looked at her shocked.

"Nice to meet you all." John said.

"You too." They all said.

"Well have fun and enjoy the club." He said as he kissed Gabriella on the cheek and left. After he leaves the gang looks at Gabriella who is smirking.

"OMG Brie-Ella why didn't you say your uncle was the owner." Sharpay said as she looked at her best friend.

"What I don't tell you guys everything." Gabriella said as she grabbed the girls hand and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Dude who doesn't your girl know?" Zeke said as they watched the girls dance.

"I don't know but she's amazing." Troy said as he went to the dance floor to dance with his girl.

The gang danced all night until the girls walked off to the bathroom and came back to find the guys gone.

"Um where did they go?" Kelsi said looking around.

"I don't know." Gabriella said until she saw her uncle come up to them.

"Hey ella, Troy and the guys told me to tell you that they had a surprise for you." John said.

"Really what?" They all said as her uncle pointed to the stage and they saw the M.C. come up.

"Alright Club V. We have some special people that want to perform for you guys. Give it up for Toy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan." The M.C. said as the girls looked at each other and saw their guys walked on stage who just winked at them.

"Alright guys this song is for our girls. Hope you like it." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella and the music started to play.

**RYAN-** **If you ain't go no money,  
If you ain't go no money,  
If you ain't go no money,  
If you ain't go no money,**

**If you independent get your money girl,  
If you independent get your money girl,  
If you independent get your money girl,  
If you independent get your money girl,**

**CHAD-Everybody in the club right now,  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud  
Dedicate man, your favorite song  
Single ladies you can't go wrong  
Everybody in the club right now,  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud  
Dedicate man, your favorite song**

**TROY- If you came here by yourself tonight,  
Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone  
He was supposed to bring you here tonight  
Couldn't find him so you came alone**

**ZEKE- It don't matter cause you're here now  
And the music, you're enjoyin'  
So for the next couple minutes,  
Baby I'm gonna be your boyfriend**

**TROY- Pretty mama, if you're single (single)**

**(CHAD- You don't gotta be alone tonight)**

**ZEKE- So while the DJ play this single (single)**

**(RYAN- Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)**

**ALL-So you don't gotta be alone  
(I'll your boyfriend)  
So you don't gotta be alone  
(Girl, I'll be your boyfriend)  
So you don't gotta be alone  
(Baby I'll be your boyfriend)  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off**

**CHAD-Everybody in the club right now,  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud  
Dedicate man, your favorite song  
Single ladies you can't go wrong  
Everybody in the club right now,  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud  
Dedicate man, your favorite song**

Zeke goes down to Sharpay just as Troy does the same to Gabriella. They both go behind them and sings the next verse.

**ZEKE- He don't tell you that you're beautiful  
Lemme tell it to you to the beat  
He don't tell you that he loves you girl  
Let me sing it in a harmony**

**TROY- Let my song get you higher  
We never have to come back down  
And if ever you should miss me  
Just tell the DJ run it back now**

**TROY- Pretty mama, if you're single (single)**

**(CHAD- You don't gotta be alone tonight)**

**ZEKE- So while the DJ play this single (single)**

**(RYAN- Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)**

The guys go back up on the stage and point to their girlfriends as they sing this.

**ALL- So you don't gotta be alone  
(I'll your boyfriend)  
So you don't gotta be alone  
(Girl, I'll be your boyfriend)  
So you don't gotta be alone  
(Baby I'll be your boyfriend)  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off**

**So you don't gotta be alone  
(I'll your boyfriend)  
So you don't gotta be alone  
(Girl, I'll be your boyfriend)  
So you don't gotta be alone  
(Baby I'll be your boyfriend)  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off**

**RYAN- Oh oh oh whoa oh...**

**CHAD- Oh oh oh whoa oh**

**ZEKE-...Oh oh oh whoa oh...**

**TROY- Be your boyfriend till the song goes off **

**Be your boyfriend till the song goes off **

**CHAD-Everybody in the club right now,  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud  
Dedicate man, your favorite song  
Single ladies you can't go wrong  
Everybody in the club right now,  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud  
Dedicate man, your favorite song**

The crowd goes wild as the guys bow and gets off the stage and goes to their girls.

"OMG babe you guys were great." Sharpay said as she hugged Zeke.

"Yeah why didn't you guys tell us you were going up there." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"What we don't have to tell you girls everything." Troy said with a smirk.****


End file.
